Let's Nab Cindy!
by TRIGGER MIKE THE GREAT
Summary: CHAPTER 3 IS FINALLY UP AND ROLLIN ON 24s! Ed Wuncler The III and Gin Rummy once again try to achieve world domination by kidnapping the country's best female basketball player. Riley/Cindy
1. Offers That Can't Be Refused

**A/N: **Welcome one, welcome all to another Boondocks fanfiction brought to you by yours truly, TRIGGER MIKE THE GREAT. This one was created inspired by Let's Nab Oprah from Season 1. Also this was originally going to be a one-shot, but I decided this will be at LEAST a two or three chapter story. I love doing cliffhangers...and last but not least this is my first attempt at Riley/Cindy. After seeing the massive amounts of R/C stories here...I've noticed that they make a good couple. So now I'm gonna give em a shot...but here are the ages.

**Ed Wuncler The III: 33**

**Gin Rummy: 33**

**Huey Freeman: 18**

**Riley Freeman: 16**

**Jazmine Dubois: 18**

**Cindy McPhearson: 18**

**Michael Caesar: 18**

And with all that being said, LET'S BEGIN! Reviews are needed! They are the fuel to this creative V8 engine...also check out my collabo story with Young Neil entitled **'Scandalous Scholastics!'** by YOUNG DOOMSDAY.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Boondocks, The National Basketball Association (NBA), any team affiliated with the NBA, any stadium affiliated with the NBA, ESPN, anyone affiliated with ESPN and last but not least I do not own **'It Was a Good Day'** by Ice Cube, obviously Ice Cube does.

* * *

**Let's Nab Cindy!**

**By: TRIGGER MIKE THE GREAT**

**Chapter 1: Offers That Can't Be Refused**

Ed Wuncler The III and Gin Rummy found themselves pondering on how to become world renounced. There was a time when these two ex-soldiers wanted to do nothing more than fight for their country. But then it him them, seeing others insides was more bad ass than being patriotic. The room they sat in was loaded with guns and ammunition. Guns of every shape, color, frame and design was plastered on the four surrounding walls. The room was also full of smoke, courtesy of the two blunts they were currently smoking on. Feeling lifted and motivated, the two criminals began to discuss some brainstorms.

"So Rummy, Mr. 'I'm a criminal mastermind', what you got in store for us?" Ed asked while blowing some O's.

"I was thinkin' we should rob Woodcrest Hills Country Club." Rummy smirked with confidence.

Ed gave his long-time war friend a dumbfound look. Rummy returned the look before shifting his facial features into anger mode.

"That's the shittest idea I've ever heard in my life!" Ed placed his forehead into his palm. "I mean I could understand if this club was full of rich young adults, but we talkin about niggas dat iz old enough to be our grandpappys! That's really messed up Rummy."

"Oh I know yo ass ain't talkin." Rummy pointed an accusing finger. "You harassed that little white boy a couple of years back."

Images of Ed and his handy-dandy sledgehammer scaring the little kid flashed through the red head's twisted mind. A smile formed across his maniac face.

"That shit was fun." he smirked.

"Exactly!" Rummy agreed. "So it's just I enjoy stealin' from da rich and givin to da poor! Old people equals RICH AS HELL, ya understand?"

"Yea but yo ass ain't broke!" Ed corrected his best friend.

"Oh okay, way to ruin my fun!"

"It's all good cuz we do this cuz we enjoy it. Ya know some niggas play ball for enjoyment, so we like to rob, kidnap, shoot and hold niggas hostage!" Ed took a deep puff from his blunt.

"Damn right, we should win an award…" Rummy took a puff of his blunt as well. "A noble peace prize."

The two just sat in silence and continued to puff the living daylights out of their blunts. Just as they both slowly closed their eyelids, sounds from the television planted on the wall interrupted their session.

"THIS JUST IN!" Chris Berman, an anchor from ESPN's Sportscenter voice boomed through the surround sound speakers. "The little living legend from Woodcrest, Illinois known as Cindy "Fearsome" McPhearson has been granted a seven year contract with the Chicago Bulls for one-hundred and thirty-five million dollars.

Images of Cindy playing for the Wuncler High School Wombats showed up in a slideshow sequence, while Chris continued reading his segment on the historic event in progress.

"Not only will the Blonde Bomber be the youngest basketball player currently drafted in the league, but the first FEMALE in NBA history!"

Rummy automatically paused the TiVo and felt his jaw drop to the ground, literally.

"Did you hear dat?" Rummy's jaw still hanging in shock.

"Yea man, dat little while gurl got a deal wit da NBA, and ya point is?"

"Nigga, she's makin history!" Rummy grabbed Ed's shoulders and shook them violently. "Not only is she just turnin' eighteen, but she's a female!"

"I.E. a bitch?!" Ed smirked. "And her last name is McPhearson?"

"Yup."

"Oh snap, my pops and grandpa had beef with them about eight years ago."

"Beef?" Rummy massaged his temples. "Your father and grandfather? I gotta hear about this…" Rummy grabbed a 40oz of O.E. off the mini-bar counter.

"Well basically in a nutshell, Herbert McPhearson wanted to buy Meadowlark Lemon Park. As we all know my grandfather, Ed Wuncler also wanted dis said land. So the two kept placing down money, but in the end…Herbert had one more penny than my g-pa so…"

"Yo granddaddy got beat by a penny?!" Rummy tried to hold in his laughter.

"Aye Shuddup!" Ed yelled. "Now I shall get REVENGE!"

"How? Lemme guess we gonna plant some claymores in his yard?" Rummy replied in a sarcastic tone.

"No even better…we are gonna blow up the UNITED CENTER while she's in there." Ed's eyes lit up in excitement.

"What the fuck, Ed?! Do you know many people is gonna be up in there? Let alone, how much law enforcement gonna be up in dat bitch? If we get caught, we gonna get the death penalty!!"

"Oh." Ed just took another puff from his blunt. "Any other suggestions?"

"Let's kidnap her, hold her hostage for that one-hundred and thirty-five million dollar contract." Rummy said with confidence.

"Fuck yeah!" Ed chanted. "We'll become world famous…"

"Now we just need to find da damn broad." Rummy gulped down the whole bottle of O.E.

Gin Rummy and Ed the III then got up from their comfy positions on the sofa and began to equip themselves with the necessary tools to complete their mission. Ed walked up to one of the walls and began attaching various weapons to all available spots on his body.

"Gotta have this." Ed slowly whispered. He pulled a Mossberg 500 off the wall. "Gotta have my shotty!"

The Mossberg 500 is a shotgun with intense pump-action. Ed grinned from ear to ear as he attached to his back.

Meanwhile not to far on the other side of the room, Rummy was grabbing all sorts of grenades and attaching them to his belt. The belt was now decorated with two frag grenades, one smoke grenade, two flash bangs and one napalm grenade.

"You know if Smokey The Bear saw that last grenade, he just wouldn't approve." Ed chuckled. "Only YOU can prevent forest fires!"

"Shut yo ass up…" Rummy laughed at his friend's poor imitation. "Movin' along though…now that we strapped. Let's nab Cindy!" The ex-solider did a quick 180 on his heels and began to exit the room.

"Hol' up!" Ed stopped Rummy in his place. "Where exactly do we find this McPhearson trick?"

"Good question." Rummy began to ponder of her possible location.

****

Meanwhile at The Woodcrest Recreational Center…

Riley gave himself a quick smirk as he stared down at his reflection of the glossy plywood floor. Less than five feet away from him stood his all-time basketball rival, Cindy McPhearson. Ever since he first met her while he the captain of the Ball-A-Holics, he made a goal in life to become better than Cindy will ever be. Over the last couple of years, his emotions and mainly hormones have taken over his desire of defeating her. These days he was more focused on becoming the dominant figure in the bedroom, not just the basketball court.

"C'mon Reezy!" Cindy chirped as she taunted Riley with her tongue. "Check da ball!"

The younger Freeman brother grinned as he watched Cindy maneuver her tongue. He wanted to see, feel and even taste that tongue right about now. Quickly shaking the dirty thoughts out of his mind, he put his meanest game face on.

Cindy had on a small blue athletic tanktop which showed off her well-developed four pack, white spandex short shorts with two blue stripes going down the sides and all white Reebok ATRs. Her golden blonde hair was tied into a messy bun.

The sixteen year old baller from Timid Deer Lane grinned at his opposition and chucked the ball fiercely towards her. "Let's do this…" he said, spreading his legs and arms out.

Riley had on a white tanktop, black AND1 basketball shorts and some black and white Nike Air Force Ones. The most noticeable item on Riley was his Lethal Injection Crew platinum chain.

Cindy laughed at his defensive stance and began to make her way towards the twelve foot pie high in the sky. She did a quick crossover hoping to cause Riley to lose his footing. Young Reezy stumbled a little but recovered and stuck his arm out to knock the ball loose.

"Gotcha bitch!" Riley cackled, chasing the loose ball.

Cindy quickly scrambled for the loose ball and regain control. Riley stomped his foot in frustration as he got back into his defensive stance.

"You ain't got-" Cindy was cut off by Riley once again slapping the basketball out of the Blonde Bomber's hand.

Riley's mouth showcased his pearly whites as he now found himself in control with the orange sphere. Now he had the whole world in his hands until…

__

Just waking up in the morning gotta thank God  
I don't know but today seems kinda odd  
No barking from the dog, no smog  
And momma cooked a breakfast with no hog  
I got my grub on, but didn't pig out  
Finally got a call from a girl wanna dig out  
Hooked it up for later as I hit the do'  
Thinking will i live, another twenty-fo'  
I gotta go cause I got me a drop top  
And if I hit the switch, I can make the ass drop  
Had to stop at a red light  
Looking in my mirror not a jacker in sight  
And everything is alright  
I got a beep from Kim and she can fuck all night

Riley pulled his cell phone out of his pocket with his left hand and continued to dribble with the other. Looking at the Caller ID, he saw it was his long time friend, Ed Wuncler the III. Cindy tapped her foot impatiently as she watched Riley toy with his phone.

"Come on and bring the D!" Riley commanded. He then flipped his phone open and heard the coughs of Ed and Rummy in the background.

"Yo…" Riley said in a rough voice, trying to sound hard.

"Sup nigga?" Ed greeted his little partner. "It's been a minute, huh?"

"Ed, I just saw you this mornin', remember?" Riley asked in a non surprised voice. He was very use to Ed's idiotic behavior. Meanwhile he did a quick juke, causing Cindy to stumble over and face plant the plywood floor.

"Nah, not really...but do you know a broad named Cindy McPhearson?"

"Yea, I'm actually wit her right now." Riley looked back at saw Cindy already recovering from her face plant. She was catching up to him faster than he expected. "Why?"

"And where you at right now, dawg?" Ed's voice raised a little.

"Um…we at rec center." Riley struggled to hold the phone to his shoulder as he came closer to the orange halo set one hundred forty inches in the air. Just as Riley launched into the air, Cindy extended her dominant arm out and rejected his finger roll. Riley took the phone from his shoulder and felt flames fill up his brown orbs.

"Oh man!" Riley exclaimed. "That ain't fair Cindy!"

"Oh whatever Reezy!" she crossed her arms out of satisfaction. "REJECTION!"

"Uh Riley? You still there man?" Ed tried to revert Riley's attention back to his phone.

Riley looked the ball as it rolled to the other side of the court, he then put the phone back to his ear. "Yea I'm here…"

"Word, I'll holla at ya later." Ed immediately hung up the phone. Riley just shrugged his shoulders and pocketed his mobile and glanced back at Cindy, who was cracking her neck. He watched as some beads of sweat rolled down her forehead. Seeing the Blonde Bomber glistening in sweat turned him on.

"Riley, can we talk really quick?" Cindy placed an arm around Riley's neck. Lucky for Riley, Cindy didn't notice the light blush that crept across his thuggish face.

"Yea we can talk." he casually replied back.

"Why do you think the NBA only offered me the contract for the Bulls? I mean they was scoutin' both of us and we both know ya lightyears better than me!"

"Damn skippy…I'm better." Riley pounded his chest. "But according to Afro, they picked you because of two things."

"What?" Cindy leaned a little closer to Riley as if he was going to tell her secret. "What two things?"

"Don't get offended or nothin now…" Riley warned. "I don't wanna hafta stomp a ho today! Not in my new kicks!"

Cindy giggled and placed her index finger on his chin and stroked it. "Tell me."

"Well Huey says it's cuz yo race and yo sex."

"But I'm still a virgin to da fullest!" Cindy said in an innocent tone. That tone was music to Riley's ears but he quickly regained his composure.

"Not sex, like fuckin…sex like you're a female." he grinned.

"Oh!" Cindy replied. "Well if that's the case, then maybe I shouldn't take the deal."

"Nah Cindy…you gotsa. You got mad skillz for a white chick!"

"Really?"

"Hell yeah!" he then built enough courage to place an arm around her waist. "I mean plus who's gonna be my rival when I come to the NBA?"

"True dat." Cindy agreed. "True dat."

She then looked up at him and felt butterflies rapidly flying in her stomach. Over the years her rivalry with Riley helped her gain a major crush on him. Despite him being almost two years younger, at times he proved to be more mature than boys her age, with the exception of Huey. Riley then looked down at Cindy who was staring straight into his eyes. The two then found themselves closing in on each other's lips. Just as Cindy's lips were going to become synced with Riley's she stopped and smiled.

"Whatcha tryin' to do?" she cooed.

"I should be askin yo fast ass da same thing!" Riley said backing away from those luscious lips he wanted to bad.

"Well right now, we suppose to be finishin' our game of 21!" Cindy went to recover the ball from the sidelines.

_'Damn either she messin wit my heart or she thinks things was goin' too fast!' _Riley sighed in his mind.

****

Meanwhile inside of Ed's Getaway Van…

Ed Wuncler III and Gin Rummy were now decked out in all black combat gear. Rummy adjusted his gloves as held in his hands the blueprint of the Woodcrest Recreation Center. He altered the map so it could show off all the possible exits, the exact route to reach their target and even where all the restrooms were just in case if someone had to drop a deuce or take a leak.

"Damn man, you've really outdone yoself this time." Ed gave Rummy some dap.

"I know…it ain't easy bein' a criminal mastermind ya know." Rummy studied the map carefully. "Alright Ed, please take note of the route I drew to get the girl and how to escape."

"Interesting…." the redhead said stroking his chin. "So, do I get to use my shotgun?"

"No Ed, since they're only at the rec center, we can just go in unarmed and apprehend the target."

"Man fuck dat!" Ed then pulled out his favorite small firearm. "I'm still goin in wit my D'Eagle."

"Whatever makes you happy, Ed." Rummy rolled his eyes. "However, there is some going to be some minor security. Nothing too serious though, but I guess I should take a burner wit me too."

"Word, well with dat bein said, let's get this show on the road! World fame, he we come!" Ed hopped into the driver's seat.

****

Back At The Recreation Center…

The two teens were soaked in sweat as they continued to battle for twenty-one points. Riley was currently leading by one with a score of nineteen. Cindy however, was in perfect position to tie the score up with a fade away from the elbow. Riley stuck his arms trying to block, but he came up a little short. Cindy stuck her tongue out as she watched the ball sail through the air and drop through, giving her nineteen points.

"I let you get dat one!" Riley panted.

"Sure ya did…" Cindy smirked, wiping some sweat from her forehead. "Let's make this interesting though."

"How ya figure?" Riley arched his eyebrow. Must run in the family…

"If I win, you have to do whatever I please." she placed her hands on her hip. "And if you win…which you won't. Then you can have me do ANYTHING you please."

"Oh word…" Riley rubbed his hands together. "Well check me da rock then!"

Cindy passed the ball to Riley and began to apply pressure on him. This pressure didn't bother him one bit. He loved when Cindy was close to him, he loved feeling her aura near him. Noticing her pressure was ineffective, she decided apply even more pressure. Her bosom was now touching Riley's right shoulder as he tried to get an opening from the three-point arc. The softness sent shockwaves of stimulation through Riley's now fragile body. She noticed his lack of composure and acted on it by stealing the ball. Now having total control, Cindy bolted for her goal and used the fast break to her advantage and gracefully performed a lay-up to total her score to twenty.

"NO!" Riley pulled his cornrows as he panicked. "I CAN'T LOOOOOOOSE!"

"You can and you will." she grinned and checked the ball to him again. Fearsome found herself guarding Young Reezy with extreme pressure. Once again her D cups brushed across his shoulder, but this time instead of freezing up he did the unthinkable. He grabbed her right breast with his left hand and gave it a loving squeeze causing the blonde to moan in pleasure and weaken her position. Now that her defense was lowered, Riley whizzed pasted her and dunked the ball with authority to tie the game. Cindy mentally cursed to herself for two reasons. The main reason was because she let Riley score and the other was because of the pure ecstasy she felt from the squeeze. It was like Riley's hand was designed to squeeze her like that.

"Oops my b!" Riley laughed at Cindy. "I mean I thought they was basketballs!"

"Oh really fun, Reezy." she blushed. "Just check da ball, so I can end this!"

Riley passed the ball to Cindy, who had her sights set on the hoop about forty-five feet away from her. She then began to advance down the court slowly as Riley gave her some breathing room. Big mistake on his half, because that left her wide open to shoot a long range shot. The Blonde Bomber then used the freedom of space to her advantage as she shot the ball from nineteen feet out. Riley slapped himself for letting her be that open from that distance. The two watched the ball as it mimicked a shooting star flying across a midnight sky. However Cindy's sweet dreams of victory were shattered as the ball hit the backboard and then bounced away from the goal. Riley looked up and quickly rebounded the ball and started to make his way towards his goal. He was only one point away from victory. Cindy applied her defense on Riley giving him no breathing room. This made things a little more difficult as she was giving no room to do anything. Riley then felt a light bulb appear above his head. He then looked down and noticed that Cindy's legs were spread wide open.

__

'Open.'

He started to laugh wildly like a hyena as he just had a vision on how he was going get past Cindy's D. Cindy scratched her head in confusion at the cackling young man. Riley then bounced the ball in between her legs and ran around her as she looked down at the ball that just went past her. Now leaving her in the dust, Riley decided to get fancy as he leapt into the air and turned a full revolution and slammed the ball through the goal to win the game!

"Son of a bitch!" Cindy cursed.

"Oh don't worry baby, this ain't a bad thing." Riley said in a seductive voice.

"Well since you won, what's my punishment?" Cindy's voice sound dull as a butter knife. She was hoping he would ask her for a kiss. That would be really sweet right about now.

"I was thinkin' we could take a shower together." Riley smiled. "Ya know, since we all durty and shit!"

Fireworks went off in Cindy's mind as she heard the word 'shower.' She couldn't wait to bathe those rock hard abs he had. Maybe if she got lucky she could clean his…

"Hmm…" she hummed. "As long as you wear swimming trunks."

"Oh why?" Riley growled.

"I don't want you to think I'm too fast…" she cooed as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Once again the two felt themselves closing in pn each other's face. Riley noticed as Cindy was closing in her eyes closed tight, so he copied and closed his as well. Just as they were about to kiss, the main entrance doors busted open.

"WHERE DA FUCK YOU AT, CINDY?!" Rummy screamed as he shot five shots from his pistol into the sky. His face was covered with a black ski mask.

As the shots rang out, Ed, also wearing a black ski mask, threw some smoke bombs into the court, causing the whole gym to be covered in smoke.

"Riley, what's going on?" Cindy cried as she latched herself onto Riley.

"Shit…I don't know!" Riley tried to comfort her. "But we hafta go!"

Ed saw the two trying to make a run for the fire exit. He laughed as pulled out his shotgun and fired towards the door. The shells hit the door and caused the two teens to fall into fetal positions in front of the door. Rummy saw his comrade firing the powerful weapon aimlessy and slapped him in the face.

"Nigga, nobody ain't gonna want her if she's dead!" Rummy shouted.

"I was just playin…if I was tryin to shoot em, they would be drownin' in a pool of their own blood right now!" Ed placed the weapon back on his back.

"Just go get the broad while she's scared and make sure dat nigga she's wit don't see ya." Rummy commanded.

"Gotcha homie!" Ed then dashed over towards the cowering teens. As Ed got closer, he noticed that the boy was no other than Riley Freeman. Once Ed got close enough to become visible, Riley looked at him in the eyes.

'Those eyes…' Riley thought to himself. His thoughts were short lived as Ed quickly pistol whipped him. Young Reezy's vision went totally black after the crucial blow to the back of his head.

"Now that he's out of the picture." Ed then looked at Cindy. "C'mon bitch, you goin home wit us!"

Cindy screamed as Ed snatched her up and carried her over his back. She pounded his back with tremendous force, hoping to muster enough strength to knock him out. However she just couldn't effect him. She continued to scream as she noticed Ed started to run towards the same doors they busted down. She noticed that the man who was carrying her away from Riley, also had a partner. The screams started to get to Rummy, so he decided to show off his gun power by pointing his pistol right in between Cindy's eyes.

"I suggest you shut the fuck up." Rummy calmly spoke. Cindy just slowly nodded as she felt some tears fall from her blue eyes.

The three finally made outside and the two kidnappers literally tossed Cindy into the back. As she got chucked into the back, she bumped her head on the steel wall causing her to knocked out.

****

Oh my goodness! Ed and Rummy finally successfully committed a crime…or did they? What will happen to Cindy? Will Riley come to rescue? Find out Chapter 2: Another Heist?

* * *

**A/N:** And there you have it. Chapter 1 rollin' on 24s. If you read this whole chapter, please take a little bit of time out of your life and lemme know how good or bad this junt was? Also you know if you're an author and you review my story...I go and return the favor. Well that's only if you have a Boondocks story, or a story about something I'm fairly familiar with but...BOONDOCKS FANFICTION UP, UP AND AWAAAAAY!

**-TRIGGER MIKE THE GREAT**


	2. Another Heist

**A/N: **Yep I'm baaaaaaaaaack…so without further due here's Chapter 2...eh yea I kinda changed the name and plot of this chapter, hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Even though I know it could have been much much better…tryin to get my groove back, bare with me. More updates are comin' including two new one-shots...so be on the LOOKOUT. Last but not least, I didn't really have time to proofread, so excuse any mistakes but I don't think there are really that many, if any at all.

**Disclaimer: **This fine material known as The Boondocks belongs to a gentleman named Aaron McGruder, not TRIGGER MIKE THE GREAT.

**One more A/N: I do not think ALL Arabs/people from the Middle East are terrorists. I'm just using this comedic purposes, as Aaron M. did in Episode 5 of The Boondocks.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Another Heist?**

"I can't believe I let you talk me into walking to the recreational center." a young African-American teenager growled to a female counterpart to his left.

"Oh c'mon, you know the gas prices are too high to drive!" the figure to left defended their grounds back. She then placed her index finger inside of the boy's most notable feature.

"Jazmine." he warned as she began to twirl her finger through his nappy roots. The young woman just giggled and wrapped her arms around his muscular neck.

"It's too hot for this." he gently pushed her back.

"Good, because you're stinky anyway, Huey!" Jazmine giggled feverishly. Huey just let out a sigh and continued to walk at a quick pace.

The sun continued to shine its hot rays on the two teens. Finally feeling like he was going to melt, Huey took off his red t-shirt. This instantly caught Jazmine's attention and caused her face to become the same color as his shirt.

"You know this isn't the first time you've seen my bare chest."

"But it's so SHINY!" her voice hit a high note on the word 'shiny'.

Huey gave her a small smile and wrapping his arm around her waist. The fabric of her pink tanktop merged with his bare dark skin.

"And I thought it was too hot for this?" Jazmine grinned, enjoying every minute of Huey showing his soft side.

"It was until I realized how beautiful you are when you blush." he then stopped walking and looked into her eyes. Jazmine's emerald eyes locked onto Huey's almond eyes in a heartbeat. As the magnetism brought their lips closer, the vibration on Huey's hip destroyed the romantic scene.

"Shit…" Huey mumbled. "Better be important."

"What's wrong?" Jazmine pouted.

"Someone is callin' me." Huey then pulled the phone from out of the protective case and answered. "Hello?"

"Huey…" the voice coughed violently. "Come to da rec!"

"Riley, what's wrong?"

"Just get the hell ova here nigga!" he screamed.

"Alright alright alright! Jazmine and myself are on the way!" Huey then snapped his phone shut.

"Was that Riley?" she asked in a whisper. She really hated when Huey raised his voice, even if he wasn't directly talking to her.

"Uh huh." he then kissed her on the cheek. "Sorry I raised my voice, I just had to match back with Riley's tone. You know…show him who's older?"

"Sure hun." she cooed. "But what was he saying?"

"He said we need to get the rec center, ASAP."

****

Ten minutes later…

Huey and Jazmine were shocked at the scene before them. They saw the two doors laying on the floor, some bullet caps, a couple of bullet holes decorated on the walls, the empty content from the smoke grenades and last but not least they saw Riley sprawled out on the floor. Huey walked over to his younger brother's side. Riley tried to flash a smile and hide his physical and emotion pain. Right about now, Riley wanted to kill the two guys that kidnapped his love interest. One good shot to ribcage with a shotgun would do some good justice.

"What the hell happened?" Huey arched his eyebrow.

"Two niggas came up in here and they nabbed Cindy!" Riley squeezed his eyes shut.

"Huh?" Jazmine squeaked. "And what did you do to stop them?"

"Aye guh!" Riley growled. "I did all I could, but they pistol whipped mah ass!"

"Did you get a visual of their faces?" Huey then picked up a empty clip and began to examine it.

"Nah…but dat bitch dat p-whipped me had green eyes."

'Green eyes.' Huey thought to himself. His eyes continued to scan the abandoned clip for clues.

"We've got to rescue her!" Jazmine's voice tried to boom with bravery.

"Um, Mariah how da fuck are we gonna find Cindy?" the corn-rowed Freeman brother asked.

"I dunno." she looked down, trying to find an answer.

"Doesn't Cindy have a cell phone?" Huey tossed the clip to the side.

"Who don't these days nigga?"

"Then we can use the chip inside of her phone to track her down." he then flipped out his cell phone and dialed the seven digits that belonged to his best friend, Michael Caesar.

"C'mon we headin back home." Huey then placed his ear to the phone as it began ringing.

"Yo!" the jolly voice of Michael Caesar flowed through the phone.

"Sup man?" Huey greeted back.

"I'm okay. Just doin' some freestyles…how bout you, Big Hue?"

"Well to make a long story short, Cindy got kidnapped by two gun-wielding assailants and now I need you to go to my house and boot up my computer."

The other side of the line was silent. All that could be heard was Caesar breathing heavily.

"How?" Caesar asked in total disbelief.

"They just came and raid the facility."

"Wasn't anyone there?"

"All the employees and security were hogtied and Riley got pistol whipped."

"Riley was there?" Caesar's voice became venomous. "And he couldn't protect her?"

"I'm pretty sure if they didn't have all those weapons he could handle his own, Cee. Riley did the best he could man…"

"Whateva nigga, just meet me at yo crib."

Huey slowly shut his phone and placed his forehead into his palm. Jazmine came behind him and gently massaged his shoulders.

"What's wrong, honeybun?" Jazmine kissed the back of Huey's neck.

"Caesar is trippin…" Huey sighed.

"Dat nigga just hatin' cuz he know Cindy is on DEEZ NUTZ!" Riley grabbed his 'family jewels' with pride to prove his point.

Jazmine covered her eyes and turned around in disgust while Huey just his younger brother a swift backhand to the face.

****

30 minutes later at The Freeman Residence…

Four teenagers sat inside of Huey's room trying to trace the whereabouts of the beloved Fearsome Cindy McPhearson. The rapid fire clicks and clacks from Huey's desktop keyboard kept the room from being completely silent.

"Riley, I can't believe yo ass…you let them take her!" Caesar automatically accused Riley.

"Nigga, I got p-whipped!" Riley barked. "I tried mah best to protect her…"

"Something told me to go to the rec and be with her today." every word he said caused his dreads bounced to show his anger.

"First of all, you ain't her man. Second off you ain't her daddy and last but not least if you woulda came you wouldn't have done SHIT!"

"She ain't yours either!" Caesar grinned.

"Yet…" Riley muttered.

"Oh whatever mane, you too young for her…" Caesar laughed.

"You need to shut the fuck up wit yo bright ass shirt…" Riley muttered. Caesar just smiled as he brushed off his pink, white, and black striped Polo shirt with pride.

"See I knew Gangstalicious had an effect on you that would last forever…"

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!"

"If you two don't stop arguing there won't be no Cindy for either of you. Right now we just need to stick together and find MY best friend, capiche?" Jazmine asked roughly.

"Alright, no need to have a bf…forreal." Riley lifted his hands up in defeat.

"OK I GOT A BEACON ON CINDY'S LOCATION!" Huey announced as everyone gathered around the computer monitor. "And it's still movin…"

****

Meanwhile in Ed's Getaway Van…

"Ow my head…" Cindy moaned. She looked around to scan her surroundings and came to conclusion that she was in back of a van. The Blonde Bomber tried to move but instantly discovered she was hog-tied.

'Why am I hog-tied?' Cindy thought to herself. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks, she was kidnapped. 'I hope Riley is doin' okay at least…'

Cindy snapped out of her thoughts as she looked up and noticed two familiar figures in the driver and passengers' seat of the van.

"Good mornin' bitch!" Ed greeted Cindy as he turn around from his driving position.

"Ed?" Cindy's jaw nearly dropped. "And Rummy?" she asked with a big "?" above her head.

"In the flesh, little lady!" Rummy chuckled.

"You two actually did something right?"

"Shuddup trick!" Ed snapped.

"ED KEEP YO GODDAMN EYES ON THE GODDAMN ROAD!" Rummy yelled as he quickly took control of the steering wheel.

"My bad." Ed apologized and took control of the driving again.

"But yes we did finally do something right." Rummy smiled.

"What exactly do you guys want with me though?"

"Nothin' really…just tons of paperstacks and recognition for be the illiest villains." Rummy cackled.

"So we gonna need yo address." Ed commanded.

"Why the hell would I tell you mah motherfu-" she was interrupted by Rummy's pistol being jammed into her mouth.

"Now let's try this again…we need yo address." Rummy repeated Ed's command.

"333 South Simpleton Boulevard." she cried.

"Cool. Now Ed you have the ransom note ready?"

"Yep it's right here." Ed handed the note tied to a brick to his partner.

Ed programmed the coordinates into the GPS built into the van's dashboard. A map of Woodcrest appeared on the screen and highlighted the exact route to Cindy's house.

****

Back At The Freeman Residence…

The four studied the movements of the circle representing Cindy. Out of all four, Riley was focused on the movements the most. He was really worried for Cindy. If anything bad happened to her he felt it would be all his fault.

"Okay she is traveling northeast at forty five miles per hour. It seems like they're heading towards Woodcrest Hills." Huey continued to track the route.

"Aight them let's go intercept it!" Riley and Caesar chanted in unison.

"Well that's gonna be hard cuz they might switch course and I can't bring my whole desktop with us." Huey sighed.

"Can't you download it to my laptop?" Jazmine asked innocently.

"Maybe but I don't know if I should put a government based program onto your precious notebook computer." Huey teased. "They might find the program on your computer once they find out you and your mom are downloading Usher songs."

"We pay for those!."

"Not according to Tom…" he snickered.

"Fine then!" Jazmine stuck her nose up. "I guess we'll have to pray we intercept the felons."

"Huey, let's use her laptop." Riley suggested.

"Ugh, I can't hack into the FBI's tracking system with a HELLO KITTY laptop!"

"Sure you can." Jazmine traced her finger along Huey's chin.

"C'mon now what's more important…the looks of some damn computer or the safety and well being of my gi-…er I mean Cindy?!"

"Okay Riley, we can use the laptop."

"YAY!" Jazmine clapped her hands in excitement.

****

Meanwhile Back In The Getaway Van…

"We runnin' on E man." Ed noticed the fuel gauge.

"Well let's use our thinking caps." Rummy's voice dripped with sarcasm. The voice then automatically return to its commanding tone. "STOP AND GET SOME MOTHERLOVIN' GAS!"

"Ight man…chill." Ed then stopped at a red light. While at the stoplight, Ed programmed his GPS to show him where the closest gas station was located. Ironically the next one was less than a mile away. Once the light turned green, the van made a quick right turn and headed towards its newfound destination.

"Ight Ed, I'll go get the gas…you watch Cindy." Rummy instructed as they pulled up to the gas station. As Ed lined up with a vacant gas pump, Rummy threw on his infamous black trench coat and hopped out on the passengers seat.

"Might as well rob this joint." Rummy mumbled to himself as he gripped the handle to his Desert Eagle.

Feeling alive and amplified Rummy busted through the double doors to the shop and did a quick roll as he withdrew his stainless steel. All of the customers panicked and fled the store immediately.

"GIMME ALL DA MONEY!" Rummy glanced out the double doors to see what number pump his ride was on. "Oh and put fiddy dollars on pump number nine!"

"No no no Rummy, my friend." a familiar voice rang out. "You won't win this time." the owner of the voice and the store pulled out an AK-47.

"Oh hell to the no!" Rummy took cover as the bullets came flying towards him.

"Come on boys, join the fun!" the owner yelled as three more men came out guns blazing.

"Dammit, how'd you get on the pin?" Rummy growled and tried to get a couple of shots out.

"Nope my time was up." the owner held his hand up to cause his henchmen to cease fire.

"Bad choice, my man." Rummy laughed as he reappear from his hiding spot and at fired at the three henchmen. Every shot had perfect precision as the bullet pierced them right in between the eyes.

"Oh that was dirty…but there's more where that came from." the owner whistled and three more men of Arabic descent came out and surrounded the ex-soldier.

"Okay….I give up." Rummy dropped his pistol and got on his knees.

"Good, now where's your ally, Ed Wuncler III?"

"He's out in that van, boss!" one of the new henchmen hissed.

"GO GET HIM!"

****

Outside…

"Damn it's takin Gin a mighty long ass time…" Ed impatiently looked the clock on the GPS. He was also tapping his fingers a long the steering wheel trying to keep himself from losing focus on the mission at hand. Becoming bored with that he looked through his rear-view mirror to look at his hair. Something caught Ed's attention from the mirror and it wasn't a strand of hair sticking up. Squinting his eyes he noticed two gunmen approaching the vehicle fast.

"Shit…all my heaters are in the back wit da broad." Ed cursed silently. "Yo Cindy!"

"What?" an annoyed Cindy asked back.

"We got some company…I'm gonna untie ya for now. Look out da rear-view."

The blonde looked out and nearly had a heart attack as she saw the two men approaching with the deadly firearms.

"Oh shit! What are we gonna do?" she panicked.

"Well since I'm about to untie yo ass, I'm gonna get you strapped wit dis Mirco-SMG and you gonna let yo trigger finger do the talkin, ight?"

"Uh…I like to shoot the rock, but I dunno about bullets."

"Bitch, do you wanna die today?" Ed got into Cindy's face.

"Nuh uh…" she gulped as Ed popped off her ropes and shoved the gun into her chest.

"C'mon now you suppose to be the toughest bitch in the USA! Do somethin' fo' yo country and turn these terrorist bastards into swish cheese!" Ed grinned as he turned the safety off of his SMG.

"O-okay…let's do this." Cindy also took her piece off of safety.

"Now listen closely, I'm gonna bust the door open and I want ya to start sprayin' on three, alright?"

"Ight."

"One…" Ed began the count.

Cindy's heart start beating like a drum solo. Her palms began wet as she steadily kept her grip on the Micro-SMG.

"Two…"

Ed and Cindy each took a deep breath and got into a crouching position to have a better shot at the two.

"Three!"

Ed kicked the door open and squeezed the trigger, Cindy did the same exact notion. However instead the sounds of rapid fire, only sound that could be heard was…

__

Click-click…

Cindy squeezed as hard as she could hopefully maybe at least one bullet would disperse from the barrel. All that came out was the sound of an empty clip. Ed was having the same technical difficulties.

"Ed!" Cindy screeched. "There ain't no ammo in these guns, they're fully unloaded!"

"Oops…my bad." Ed smiled goofily as the two gunmen pointed their weapons at their heads.

****

Back inside…

"Ha! Looks like your ally is coming to join us." the owner chuckled. The two gunmen tossed Ed and Cindy next to Rummy who was currently tied to a chair.

"Oh shit, it's Aladdin Hussein, I thought that nigga was in the pin?" Ed's jaw was currently unable to keep his mouth shut.

"Nah he got early…" Rummy said still in disbelief.

"Surprised to see me Ed? You screwed me over…now it's your turn to get screwed…" Aladdin chuckled tracing his finger along Rummy's prized Desert Eagle. Aladdin then look at the TV which happened to be showing highlights of Cindy playing basketball. He did a double take as he finally noticed who this girl really was.

"Oh well if it isn't the newest addition to the Chicago Bulls, Cindy McPhearson." Aladdin bowed.

"Um…thanks." Cindy scratched her head.

"But…" Aladdin paused. His happy face revamped into a face more evil than devil's himself. "BUT I HATE THE BULLS!"

"Oh…" she cowered in fear.

"I ALSO HATE THE FACT THAT A WOMAN IS PLAYING A MAN'S SPORT!"

"Well hey now!" Cindy's arrogance took over. "No need to hate."

"Shut up!" Aladdin growled as he cocked his pistol. "Now since these buffoons kidnapped you but are now being held captive by me, I guess I'll show them how to proper kidnap and hold someone hostage."

"Oh hell no! You ain't stealin our-" Ed's comment was cut off by the owner of gas station pistol-whipping him into a knocked out status.

"Damn Aladdin…if I wasn't tied up right now." Rummy warned.

"If you wasn't tied up, you would be dead right now." Aladdin laughed. "Now tie the girl up!"

Not wanting to become a hostage again, she got up and tried to dash out of the door. Bad choice. One of the henchmen pulled a straw from his bulletproof vest and inserted a tranquilizer dart through the tip. His cheeks became puffed as he blew with full force, making the dart resembled a torpedo whizzing through the waters. Less than three seconds later, the dart hit Cindy right in the neck. The dart felt like a hornet's stinger and caused Fearsome to yelp, but it did another thing to. It caused to get extremely tired. She took a long yawn and then collapsed to the ground with a thud.

**Oh no, now the tides have turned. The villains are now being held hostage by their former enemy Aladdin Hussein. What will Aladdin do to the three? Can The Boondocks crew get to Cindy in time before Hussein and his men do the unthinkable? Find out in the third chapter of Let's Nab Cindy…This Ain't A Scene, It's An Arms Race.  
**

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for the major delay, I guess I caught the disease known as WRITER'S BLOCK. Seems like all the authors on here had it as well, I found the cure though. Even though I'm still tryin to regain my composure back, I hope this was decent. Read and review and let's REVIVE BOONDOCKS FANFICTION.


	3. This Ain't A Scene, It's An Arms Race

**A/N:** Well once again this story will be extended for the ideas stormin' through my brain right now is BANANAS! So there will be two more chapters after this one…well here we go with Chapter 3 now renamed **This Ain't A Scene, It's An Arms Race…**

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BESIDES THE PLOT AND THE COMPUTER IN WHICH I'M TYPING THIS STORY FROM.

* * *

**Chapter 3: This Ain't A Scene, It's An Arms Race...**

"Turn left at Wuncler Avenue." Jazmine instructed as she studied the beacon on the screen. The gang currently were packed into Huey's car and the heat or tension between Riley and Caesar wasn't making it a pleasant trip for the driver and passenger in the front of the car. Huey just nodded his head and made the turn onto the designated street. Bobbing and weaving through the traffic, he continued to listen the bickering of his younger brother and best friend.

"Riley, I don't even know why you came." Caesar chuckled like a newborn baby playing with a rattle. "I mean, these niggas already pistol-whipped the taste outta ya mouth. Do you really think yo big ass mouth can handle anymore?"

"Nigga hush." Riley spat back. "I hope they pull out a burner on you, then I wanna see how you react."

"Hmm…according to the beacon it's stationery at the-" Jazmine tried to pinpoint the location. Using the hi-technology she locked onto the location and zoomed in courtesy of Google Earth and got a better visual. "The gas station off of Huntley Avenue and Woodcrest Boulevard."

"That's like five minutes from here." Huey said as he switched lanes frantically. As he switched lanes again he took a glance at his rearview mirror and noticed his two backseat riders giving each other poisonous looks.

"If you either of you two lay a finger on each other, ya'll can walk to the gas station. I ain't gonna have this ol' bullshit in my car over some white girl!" Huey's heartless tone echoed back towards all the passengers. "Do you two understand, Kobe and OJ?"

"Yes." they muttered like kindergartens getting a lecture from the teacher on playing fair.

"Good."

"So Huey…" Riley tried to change the subject. "How we gonna rescue Cindy against these gun-wielding niggas?"

"Stealth."

"Stealth? Nah fuck that…we gotta go in guns blazin'!" Riley then pull out a M9 pistol.

"Where the hell did you get that from?" Huey made a sharp turn causing Riley to drop the small firearm.

"Ed left it ova at da crib yesterday!" Riley retrieved the gun with his left, while holding the newly formed bump on his forehead with his right. Huey just smirked into the mirror so Riley could mutter obscenities under his breath.

"Man put that away…" Caesar eyed the pistol. "You look like you're a little trigger happy."

"Oh don't worry I ain't gonna shoot ya…anytime soon." Riley snickered.

Huey made another sharp turn causing the two teens in the backseat to bump heads. Due to the thickest of both their skulls, the collision caused them to be knocked out for the ten count. Jazmine giggled at the sight, but regaining her serious composure as she noticed that they were now in front of the gas station.

"Okay Huey, I guess it's just me and you."

"Yep…"

"So what should I do?"

"Stay in the car, if things get hectic, call 911." Huey then leaned over and kiss Jazmine on the forehead.

Her cheeks instantly became red and her heart began to skip numerous beats. The young revolutionary then gave her a final salute and hopped out of the car and took cover behind a gas tank.

****

Meanwhile inside of the gas station…

Ed Wuncler III slowly wiped the drool from his mouth. He had finally woke up from the fatal blow from the butt of someone's Desert Eagle. The green eyed ex-solider scanned his surroundings before realizing he was at the gas station off of Huntley Avenue and Woodcrest Boulevard. To his left was a couple of empty magazines from what appearing to be a AK-74u. He silently cursed as he looked to the right and saw Cindy's cell phone laying on the ground.

"Where's the broad at?" he tried to get up only to realized he was hog-tied courtesy of Aladdin and his goons. "Shit, I'm stuck."

"Can you keep the goddamn noise down?!" a familiar voice shouted. Ed looked in the direction of the voice to see his best friend tied up as well.

"Rummy!" Ed wiggled frantically trying to get loose from the rope. "What happened to dat ho?"

"Aladdin has her." Rummy sighed. "They snatched her up, took our van and got the fuck up outta here!"

"Oh that's wack…that means they have our weapons too." Ed sucked his teeth.

"It's cool." Rummy grinned. "We've still got tons of arms back at yo house. It's time we put a end to those terrorist mofos once and for all!"

"Finally!" Ed grinned back. "I was waitin' fo you to say that nigga!"

While the two friends were talking about plans of revenge, little did they know another person was in the room. Being quick and nimble, Huey did a quick roll and got behind a pillar. He quickly withdrew his nunchucks and scanned for Cindy. All he could see however was just Ed and Rummy laughing about killing someone or something. Feeling safe, Huey ran out his hiding spot and charged for the two tied men. Using his strength, Huey ripped the ropes off of Ed. The redhead smiled as he was finally freed from the ropes, however his smile flipped upside down as Huey grabbed Ed by the collar and threw him into a nearby shelf of chips.

"Where's Cindy?" he asked slowly.

"We…don't…know." Ed's green eyes trembled in fear. Ed always had a feeling one day Huey would kick his ass for all the stupid things he encouraged Riley to do. Basically without a gun, Ed is a punk.

"Bullshit, you're the ones that nabbed her." he used his elbow to stab Ed right in the midsection.

"I've…have…no…idea whatcha talkin…bout." Ed wheezed. Not satisfied with the answer he got, he then delivered another elbow into the weakened midsection.

"Riley told me the assailant had green eyes."

"Nigga, you act like I'm the only person wit green eyes in Woodcrest! HELLO THIS IS WOODCREST AKA WHITE HAVEN!"

"But how many _'white people' _are dumb enough to leave their wallet at the scene of the crime?" Huey flashed the leather wallet with "EW3" encrusted in diamonds on the front.

"You stupid motherfucker…" Rummy shook his head in shame at his partner's dumb mistake. "You always fuckin' shit up for us, Ed!"

"Oh shut the hell up, Mr. 'I want to rob a gas station that's owned by Aladdin Hussein and his terrorist employees!'"

Huey just dropped Ed and let out a deep sigh. Ed then ran over to Rummy and untied him. Without even saying a word Rummy pulled out Desert Eagle and aimed at Huey. A evil smirk crept around his twisted face as he took the gun off of safety.

"So whatcha gonna do now?"

"This." Huey then did a cartwheel causing Rummy to lose his cool and pull the trigger. Two bullets instantly escaped from the Desert Eagle and soared through the air. Missing with first two shots, he decided to shoot frantically in hopes of hitting the afro-headed boy wonder. Huey just continue to dodge the bullets gracefully using a combination of rolls, cartwheels and flips.

"Hold still!" Rummy yelled.

Having enough of playing defense, the eldest Freeman brother decided to flip the script and go attack. The bullets continued to fly from the barrel of the stainless steel becoming less accuracy by the second. Finally running of out bullets, Rummy quickly pulled out a magazine and jammed back into the gun and locked it back into place. However by the time the task was done, Huey was airborne with his right foot extended out…

****

KA-POW!

The force of Huey's foot caused the blonde corn-rowed wigger to fly through numerous shelves before finally busting the glass from the freezer doors. Ed just in shock as he just saw possibly the most lopsided victory of his life. Gin Rummy, an expert gunman, defeated by an eighteen year old simply wielding nunchucks.

"So, since Ed couldn't answer this maybe you can…" Huey turned his back to the two. "Where's Cindy?"

"Shit if we know…" Rummy spat, trying to get up. Before he could completely stand up, Huey did a back flip and landed behind Gin Rummy. Once he was behind his target, Huey grabbed Rummy and put him into a sleeper hold.

"Oh shit…I tap out!" Rummy screamed as he felt his breath being cut short.

"Just tell me where this Aladdin guy is at." Huey applied more pressure. Rummy's vanilla skin was becoming similar to a blueberry as Huey tightened the grip fiercely.

"Alright! They took her to his warehouse down by the docks!" Rummy coughed.

"See, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Huey pushed Rummy away as he began to head for the exit.

"Wait, Afro!" Rummy shouted. "You gonna need help fighting his goons."

"That's why I have Riley and Caesar."

"Those niggas ain't gonna be able to do anything without some guns." Ed butted in. "Even you might need a piece, ninja."

"Ed's right, Aladdin has some of the most deadly arms known to the world and for you and your homies to go in their unarmed would be like committing suicide. Except you know…someone is helping and you're not directly killin' yo self!"

"Plus we know the layout and it's the least we can do since we originally kidnapped the broad." Ed smiled.

"Yes, thanks to you two Cindy's in serious trouble now." Huey sighed. "Now come on and show me the location of Aladdin's warehouse."

"Ight Huey, but first take us to my crib. We need to get strapped from head to toe, my nigga!" Ed stuck his hands in his pocket and followed behind Huey.

"Oh so you two just gonna leave me?" Rummy cried, still on the ground trying to regain full breathing control. The two figures continued to proceed for the only exit. "Well fuck ya'll two!"

****

Outside…

"Huey!" Jazmine busted through the passenger's door to hug her boyfriend. "I missed you!"

"I was only gone for five minutes."

"Still that's a long time…so where' Cindy?" Jazmine looked for her blonde best friend. The only people she saw was Ed and Rummy. "What are they doing here?"

"To make a long story short…Ed and Rummy were the ones that originally kidnapped Cindy. However for some reason they came here and that's when they met up with their enemy Aladdin Hussein."

"Wasn't he the terrorist that use to own this gas station like eight years ago? That's when we were on terror alert orange, ORANGE!" she cried.

"Jazmine! Not all people from the Middle East are terrorists!" Huey grabbed her by the shoulders. "Now as I was saying, Aladdin then took advantage of holding the first female basketball player of the NBA hostage."

"Yea he's the ransom note here." Rummy took the piece of paper out of his pocket. Sounding like a third grader, Gin Rummy slowly read the note.

__

Dear Police or anyone who cares,

We have Cindy down by the docks. If you want her alive and in good condition, send 10,000,000 to us by 12AM tonight or else we will turn her into swish cheese.

"Well we gonna get back what's ours!" Ed raised his fist up. Huey and Jazmine eyes' turned into slits at the comment of Cindy being 'his.' "Uh…I mean we gonna save Cindy!" Ed corrected himself.

****

At Ed Wuncler's Manor (Ed's Room)…

"Alright little scrubs, welcome to my room." Ed greeted the four teenagers. The room was pretty simple. It had a bed, a dresser and a mini fridge and four walls filled with light machine guns, submachine guns, shotguns, assault rifles, sniper rifles, some RPGs, pistols, frag grenades, smoke grenades, flash grenades and stun grenades. Simple, right? Well for a maniac like Ed Wuncler III at least.

"This isn't a tour. Just give us the weapons already." Huey shoved Ed out of the way.

"Word word." Ed followed.

Jazmine, who out all of the three never had been to Wuncler Manor was shocked. The household looked like something off of a movie. She absorbed all of the riches around her and visualed her future with Huey. As she continued to daydream about living in a house like this with Huey, Rummy shoved a firearm into the mulatto's chest. The force of the metal popped her dream bubble instantly. She looked down and saw that Gin Rummy handed her a fully loaded weapon.

"W-what's this?" Jazmine asked in a shock voice.

"WHAT'S IT LOOK LIKE BITCH? IT'S A GODDAMN GUN!" Rummy yelled. Huey who was standing than ten feet away cracked his knuckles loud enough so Rummy could hear it. The ex-soldier's arrogant tone was reversed to a scared tone as he cracked a fake smile at Jazmine.

"I mean this is a G36c assault rifle." he then politely took the gun from her and began to demonstrate the proper uses. "This gun is equipped with a Red Dot Sight which means basically when you have an enemy in your sights, look through this scope and shoot at the target while they are in the red dot."

"Shoot?" her big emerald eyes started to become glassy. Jazmine was always about preserving life and keeping peace in the already troubled world. Could she really shoot someone and injury, even worse kill a man? Then again this man had her best friend hostage…

"Yep, these bullets have no friends or enemies." he then handed the gun back to her.

"Sorry Mr. Rummy, but I can't do this."

"What? You just gonna turn yo back on your country?!"

"No…I mean but I can't kill!" her voice began to become higher pitch with every word.

"Hmm…" Rummy rubbed his chin. "Well I guess you can just do-"

"Damn Rummy!" Ed handed Jazmine a small black case. "You forgot we had this?"

Jazmine opened the black box and studied the contents inside of it. She picked one up and eyed it like it was a rare diamond.

"Bullets?"

"No no no." Ed grinned. "These are stun bullets."

"Oh yea, the good ole stun bullets. These works like regular bullets except they don't penetrate. Once these suckas hit ya they send an electric shock through your body that 9.9 out of 10 times will stun ya." Rummy explained.

"Oh really?" the pure innocence dripped off of her tongue as she asked the simple question. "I suppose I can use these."

Ed then handed the mulatto a pair of tan combat boots, a white tank top, peach body armor, some black gloves, baggy khaki cargo pants.

"You know for some criminal masterminds, you've got some great fashion taste." Jazmine cooed.

"Thank you. Thank you very much." Ed smiled.

"Now that we've got Nappy Roots suited up, let's go to Afro." Rummy then looked through the library of guns that were stored in Ed's walls. He carefully scanned through every class of gun. He looked through the assault rifles, light machine guns, snipers but his eyes stopped on the shotguns and his eyes lit up like the lights in Las Vegas.

"Ight I think I found your weapon." Rummy dismounted the shotgun from its spot on the wall and handed down to Huey. "The Remington 870 combat shotgun, homes!"

Huey studied the weapon carefully. A small smirk appeared on his face as he pointed at an imaginary target.

"I'm glad you like. Here you gonna need this two…" Rummy then handed Huey some body armor, long sleeved black sweatshirt, black cargo pants and black combat boots. "I also had yours designed so you can wield that sword of yours.

"Katana." Huey corrected.

"Same difference, the shit can still slice n' dice a couple of terrorists into mince meat!"

"I'll go change."

"Word, now for you Esco." Rummy looked up and down the wall looking for a piece for the Number 1 Timid Deer representative. "Okay, this one is screamin' ESCO! ESCO!"

Riley was lost in thought. He was still trying to get the whole story straight. His two best friends kidnapped his love interest. To make the matters worse now one of the most dangerous men in the country now has taken her hostage and has done God knows what to his sweetness. Actions had to be taken immediately before it was too late.

"Riley!" Rummy yelled across the room, in hopes of catching the younger Freeman brother's attention.

"What nigga?" Riley hissed like a snake. He still wasn't happy with Ed and Rummy's choice to use Cindy for world domination.

"Catch!" Rummy chucked a black and gray camouflage submachine gun towards Riley. Young Reezy gracefully caught the firearm and felt the rage flowing through his veins.

"Oh snap!" Riley's inner child burst out. "Is this a MP5?"

"Yessur, with a silencer." Rummy smiled. He then handed Riley a black ski mask, green night vision goggles, a black and gray camouflage body armor, black short sleeved shirt, black cargo pants and black combat boots. "And with this silencer on it, your shots won't ring out as long, but your range will be reduced a little bit."

"Oh well it's all good. I don't need range anyway since I'm gonna like run up in dat bit' like Rambo! Murkin' niggas left and right!"

"Actually I think we should take this nice and slow. The silencer will reduce the sound, thus making it hard for them to hear your shots. The last thing we need to do is get into combat with these trained killers." Huey acknowledged Riley. The others nodded in agreement.

"Nah we can't go nice and slow. If we do they gots mah boo, Cindy!" the youngest Freeman spoke in an unfamiliar tone. The volume of his voice showed that this whole incident was tearing him apart bit by bit.

"First off, she ain't yo boo! Cindy needs a man her age. Second off-" Caesar's speech was cut short as Rummy shoved a light machine gun into his chest. The force from the firearm caused the Brooklyn native to fall onto the ground. Young Reezy started to snicker like Muttley (**A/N: **I've been watching Wacky Races a lot lately. Muttley is the coolest green dog EVAR!!1) but he was cut short courtesy of Huey's elbow to the stomach.

"The gun I've chosen for you is very special to me. It's the gun I used to shoot Aladdin back while Ed and myself were fighting in the War on Terror. The Ruchnoy Pulemyot Degtyaryova gun.

"The who and what, huh?" Caesar asked dumbfounded by the name of his new firearm.

"The Ruchnoy Pulemyot Degtyaryova gun." Rummy repeated slowly.

"What?"

"Nigga just called it the RPD." Ed yelled from the other side of the room.

"Yea well the RPD is a light machine gun from Russia with a good range. I'm sure some guards will be on watchtowers and the rooftops down by the docks. This is another gun equipped with the Red Dot Sight attachment and it also has a pistol grip on it."

"A pistol grip?"

"Yea homes, so this was your steady your shot so you can use one bullet for one kill." Rummy grinned. After his short explanation, he handed Caesar some gear. His gear consisted of red and black camouflage baggy cargo pants, long sleeved black sweatshirt, red body armor and black combat boots.

"Now dat the youngins' armed to the teeth, shall we Ed?" Rummy beamed as he revealed a hidden switch on the wall. He pressed the red button which called the wall full of arms to do a half revolution to reveal a brand new wall. This wall was full of golden arms that shined exquisite through the big windows. The teenagers excluding Huey felt their jaws hit the floor at the glare the 24K was causing.

"Now I think this situation has caused us to go out there and show them who they fuckin' wit!" Rummy dismounted an golden assault rifle from the wall. "The M4 Carbine has done me wonders durin' mah glory days."

"Yea I really wish you would take that ACOG scope off though, you know it be fuckin' ya aim up." Ed placed an unlit blunt into his mouth.

"And I really wish yo bitch ass would mind yo business!" Rummy retorted back. He reached into his pocket and pulled out…a lighter. He then tossed it effortless to his partner as he caught it to lit up his reliever.

"Whatever, dawg." Ed chuckled. The redhead then walked up to walk after he took a long draft from the blunt. Letting out a small cough, he took down a rifle similar to Rummy's.

"Ah…the M16A4. Good choice mah nig." Rummy patted his comrade on the back.

"Yep, with a M203 grenade launcher attachment!" Ed corrected. "Even though I'm stuck using this goddamn iron sight. Good thing I gots 20/20 vision, my nigga!"

"We is gonna have so much fun!" Ed used the ACOG scope to look at Jazmine's exposed cleavage. "Damn the Dubois chick is BUSTY as a motherf-" Rummy stopped at mid sentence as he felt the cold blade of Huey's katana touching the back of his neck.

"Focus, Gin." Huey voice matched the temperature of his blade.

"Okay now they we all armed, let's get everyone some side arms, three frags, three flash bangs and two claymores." Ed began to hand everyone the other accessories needed for their mission.

****

One hour later…

The seven hopped out of Rummy's black Lincoln Navigator as they looked forward. Right off the bat they noticed the two watch towers occupied with a sniper at each tower. After the watch towers they then saw a couple of guards camping (staying in one place) on the rooftops.

"Okay I got a UAV that's ready to be set online." Ed whispered to the group.

"What the blue hell? This ain't the Marines!" Riley yelled, whose mouth was interested covered by Huey.

"Shut it or you'll blow our cover." he hissed viciously.

"Yes, with Ed being so rich…he actually got a UAV for us." Rummy got into a prone position. He closed his left eye and looked through his ACOG scope with his right. Seeing one of the snipers head aligned with the red dot in the center of his scope he gently placed his finger on the trigger.

"I'm not so sure if I want to do this, Huey." Jazmine cried as she clung onto Huey's arm.

"Don't worry." Huey rubbed Jazmine's back. "Stay with me and you'll be okay."

Suddenly a shot rang out as Rummy squeezed the trigger to his rifle and watched it soar through the nighttime sky like a bird. The bullet finally arrived to its destination as it went straight through the sniper's head causing him to collapse like a rag doll.

"Tango down. Move in guys." Rummy commanded as everyone began to sprint towards the warehouse.

**The mission has finally began with Rummy's M4 Carbine dropping one of the snipers. Now that the gang has the necessary tools, will they be able to put a end to Aladdin's goons and save Cindy? Find out in Chapter 4: Warehouse Warfare**

**A/N: **Well this chapter was longer than expected. I did tons of research on the guns I chose and if you wanna know how any of those weapons look please refer to Wikipedia (another thing I don't own) for some better visuals. But if you took time to read this, why don't you take a little more time and let ya boy know how he did…Chapter 4 will be coming sooner or later….BOONDOCKS FANFICTION UP ALL DAY!


End file.
